krypton_seriesfandomcom-20200222-history
Seg-El
|image = Seg-El biopic.jpeg |status = Alive |job = Member of the Science Guild |species = Kryptonian |gender = Male |family = * Val-El (grandfather ) * Ter-El (father; deceased) * Charys-El (mother; deceased) * Dru-Zod (son) * Jor-El (son) * Zor-El (future son) * Kal-El (future grandson) * Kara Zor-El (future granddaughter) |height = 6’2 (1,85 m) |hair color = Dark Brown |eye color = Brown |actor = Cameron Cuffe |episode count = 15 |first = Pilot |last = A Better Yesterday }} is a main character of Krypton portrayed by Cameron Cuffe Character Overview The Man of Steel’s grandfather, Seg-El, brings hope and equality to the planet of Krypton, turning a world in disarray into one worthy of giving birth to the greatest superhero ever known. Revealing a chapter of the DC Universe that has rarely been explored, KRYPTON is set 200 years before the Superman legend we know.- "SYFY Cast of Krypton Personality The El sigil comes from an ancient Kryptonian word that means "hope". When Seg's family was de-ranked, the El sigil was outlawed. Seg grew up as a Rankless street rat, scamming drunk Guildsmen with his best friend, Kem. But he was eventually called to a higher purpose.- "SYFY Desendants of Krypton" Story When we first meet Seg, he was a little boy and his grandfather Val-El is standing trail for treason for saying that Kryptonians are not alone in the universe, and 10 years later we find Seg in The Rankless District getting in to a bar fight as a scam to earn money that he and his Family really need. And when he has words with Ter-El about the scam he runs with his best friend Kem and Seg doesn’t take it well when his father says he can take extra shifts at the Guild. But he does offer to take his fathers medicine to the Guild as he forgot it. Once he arrives at the Guild with Kem the are told that Rankless are not allowed there, but as they turn to leave a member of Black Zero yells dead to The Voice of Rao and then activates a bomb in his arm. But he is stopped by Seg who tackles him and gives a Sagitari the chance to blast off his arm. For this, Seg gets ranked again but as a Vex. And if that is not bad enough, he will also bind with Nyssa-Vex, daughter of Daron-Vex, his grandfather's executioner. But as he heads home, he encounters the time traveler, Adam Strange. Adam tells Seg about his legacy and gives him the Sunstone and tells him to find the Fortress of Solitude. Seg arrives at the El’s apartment and tells of his encounter with Adam Strange and shows his parents, Ter-El and Charys-El the Sunstone with a variation of the El sigil on it. But as the symbol is outlawed Ter-El tell’s Seg that he will look after it as it is dangerous for him to be caught with it as he is to be ranked, but Seg steals it out of his bag as he leaves to meet Nyssa-Vex in the Genesis Chamber and afterwards he meets up with his secret love Lyta-Zod and as he goes home after hours he is confronted by two Sagitari but he is saved by Charys-El who stole a Skimmer and she tells him to get in. And when he askes her why she stole a Skimmer, she answers that they need it to get where they are going. And she heads to the Outlands to show Seg Val-El’s Fortress of Solitude. But they can’t stay long as the Sagitari tracked the skimmer. And as Seg and Charys-El arrive back at the apartment, she hides Seg in a hidden compartment as she gets arrested. At her trial, Charys repeats Val's words of not being alone in the universe. And to cover for Seg Ter-El says he was the second person in the Skimmer and then he takes a guards gun and points it at Daron-Vex only to get killed by Jayna-Zod, so Charys raises that same gun to avenge her husband and also gets killed. So from that moment on Seg is the only living member of House El. And as he can't get past what Lyta-Zod's mother did, they break-up. Quotes :example:"'''text." '''' Relationships *Seg-El and Lyta-Zod *Seg-El and Nyssa-Vex Gallery |-|Promotional Pictures= Character-avatar-Seg-El.png Krypton Seg-El poster.jpg Key Art2.jpeg Seg-El biopic.jpeg World On Fire Gallery1.jpg Krypton season 1 poster - There's More to the Legend.jpg Krypton First Look3.jpeg Krypton First Look4.jpg Krypton First Look1.jpg Krypton First Look2.jpg Krypton First Look6.jpg Krypton First Look8.jpg Entertainment Exclusive1.jpeg Entertainment Exclusive2.jpeg Entertainment Exclusive3.jpeg Entertainment Exclusive5.jpeg Krypton Homeworld Gallery1.jpg Krypton Homeworld Gallery2.jpg Krypton Homeworld Gallery3.jpg Krypton Homeworld Gallery4.jpg Krypton Homeworld Gallery5.jpg Krypton Homeworld Gallery6.jpg Krypton Homeworld Gallery12.jpg Krypton gallery 102promo 14.jpg Krypton gallery 102promo 11.jpg Krypton gallery 102promo 09.jpg Krypton gallery 102promo 06.jpg Krypton gallery 102promo 03.jpg Krypton gallery 102promo 02.jpg Krypton gallery 102promo 01.jpg Krypton gallery 103promo 09.jpg Krypton gallery 103promo 08.jpg Krypton gallery 103promo 07.jpg Krypton gallery 103promo 06.jpg Krypton gallery 104promo 09.jpeg Krypton gallery 104promo 08.jpeg Krypton gallery 104promo 07.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 23.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 22.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 21.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 19.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 17.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 18.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 13.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 14.jpeg |-|Stills= krypton gallery 101recap 27.jpg|Episode 1x01 krypton gallery 101recap 25.jpg|Episode 1x01 krypton gallery 101recap 24.jpg|Episode 1x01 krypton gallery 101recap 20.jpg|Episode 1x01 krypton gallery 101recap 18.jpg|Episode 1x01 krypton gallery 101recap 15.jpg|Episode 1x01 krypton gallery 101recap 14.jpg|Episode 1x01 krypton gallery 101recap 13.jpg|Episode 1x01 krypton gallery 101recap 12.jpg|Episode 1x01 krypton gallery 101recap 11.jpg|Episode 1x01 krypton gallery 101recap 10.jpg|Episode 1x01 krypton gallery 101recap 07.jpg|Episode 1x01 krypton gallery 101recap 05.jpg|Episode 1x01 krypton gallery 101recap 03.jpg|Episode 1x01 krypton gallery 101recap 02.jpg|Episode 1x01 krypton gallery 102recap 17.jpg|Episode 1x02 krypton gallery 102recap 13.jpg|Episode 1x02 krypton gallery 102recap 11.jpg|Episode 1x02 krypton gallery 102recap 09.jpg|Episode 1x02 krypton gallery 102recap 08.jpg|Episode 1x02 krypton gallery 102recap 06.jpg|Episode 1x02 krypton gallery 102recap 04.jpg|Episode 1x02 krypton gallery 102recap 03.jpg|Episode 1x02 krypton gallery 102recap 01.jpg|Episode 1x02 krypton gallery 103recap 18.jpg|Episode 1x03 krypton gallery 103recap 17.jpg|Episode 1x03 krypton gallery 103recap 14.jpg|Episode 1x03 krypton gallery 103recap 09.jpg|Episode 1x03 krypton gallery 103recap 02.jpg|Episode 1x03 krypton gallery 103recap 01.jpg|Episode 1x03 Krypton gallery 104recap 21.jpg|Episode 1x04 Krypton gallery 104recap 18.jpg|Episode 1x04 Krypton gallery 104recap 14.jpg|Episode 1x04 Krypton gallery 104recap 12.jpg|Episode 1x04 Krypton gallery 104recap 11.jpg|Episode 1x04 Krypton gallery 104recap 09.jpg|Episode 1x04 Krypton gallery 104recap 07.jpg|Episode 1x04 Krypton gallery 104recap 08.jpg|Episode 1x04 Krypton gallery 104recap 06.jpg|Episode 1x04 Krypton gallery 104recap 03.jpg|Episode 1x04 |-|Screencaps= Add Gallery Here References Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Kryptonian Category:House of El members Category:Season Two Characters